


Thoughts Concerning The Broadbeams

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My general headcannons for my favorite Dwarven family - Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur! :D (Plus a little background on their parents)</p><p>I said I would do this a long time ago and now I've finally gotten around to it, heheheh. :P Thank you for viewing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Concerning The Broadbeams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thoughts concerning the Ri Brothers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739063) by [in_a_blog_in_the_ground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/pseuds/in_a_blog_in_the_ground). 



~ Hifur Broadbeam was married to Béfalei daughter of Venafai. While married, they lived in Khazad-dûm, also called Moria.

~ Hifur worked as a doctor for his entire life, traveling back and forth between Erabor and Moria. He became close friends with Fundin son of Farin, treating various injuries for his two sons and wife[*1].

~ Béfalei was a stay-at-home mother, unusual for a Dwarrowdam, but she had four children and that was reason enough for understanding.

~ When the Orcs invaded Moria, Béfalei and her three older children fought to the death [*2].

~ Hifur moved with his remaining son to Erabor. His son left to wander the land only a few years before Smaug’s invasion and it is unknown whether or not Hifur escaped the Dragon.

 

~Bromur Broadbeam was married to Joniver daughter of Cellanar. When the two were newlyweds they lived as Free-Dwarves, neighbors to Fori son of Vori and his wife Jalane[*3]. It was a two-story house, but when times started getting hard they moved away into something smaller and more manageable.

~ Bromur previously was a merchant but because business started failing he became a miner.

~ Joniver had unnaturally frail health for a Dwarf, so she became a cloth-weaver, which allowed her to stay sitting but still active.

~ Bromur got caught in a mine collapse when his sons were very little and was never found.

~ In her grief, Joniver didn't take care of herself. She became sick and died about two/four months later, leaving her sons as orphans.

 

~ Bifur Broadbeam was born to Hifur and Béfalei Broadbeam in T.A. 2779. His inner name is _KheluzKurdu_ , which means “strong heart”. He was the youngest child of four, but his brother Kilfur and his sisters Béfanell and Béfamure were killed during the Orcs’ invasion of Moria, along with his mother Béfalei. Bifur’s father Hifur took him to Erabor and struggled for years to provide for them. When Bifur was eighty-three years old, he left home to wander.

~ As he roamed, Bifur met, courted, and married Dwana daughter of Yarga. They were expecting a child when Dwana was abducted. Bifur’s search for her kidnappers was fruitless and, a month later, he found her body in the same place where she was taken. Bifur was distraught and took off to rove once more, unable to bear living in the same house.

 

~ Bofur Broadbeam was born to Bromur (brother to Hifur) and Joniver Broadbeam in T.A. 2798. His inner name is _NananZinlaz_ , which means “dark star”. He was their firstborn, one of the rare children to be born so soon after Moria’s taking.

~ Bombur Broadbeam was born to Bromur (brother to Hifur) and Joniver Broadbeam in T.A. 2803. His inner name is _DenapdulDê_ , which means “truth to me”. He was their second-born, five years younger than Bofur.

~When orphaned, Bofur and Bombur had nowhere to go and stayed with their mother’s body, scrounging up the last of their reserves to stay alive. Bifur fortunately heard the news and took Bofur and Bombur as his own, becoming their surrogate father and ending his roving days [*4].

~ Bifur worked as a part-time toymaker to provide for the lads, but it was never enough. Therefore he became half miner/half huntsman. He still carves a bit, but usually leaves that to his cousins.

~ Bifur’s axe wound was obtained on a Dwarven/Human campaign that was ambushed by Orcs. As a child he preferred Ancient Khuzdûl over Modern Khuzdûl or Common Speech, which may account for the fact that the Ancient is now the only language he can speak. Also, because he has been so close to death, Bifur can sense spirits and/or dark magic, as well as read the emotions of people close to him.

~ Bifur was once a quiet and gentle sort who fought only when he had to, but the axe changed him. He now has uncharacteristic tendencies toward savagery and thinks of every Orc he crosses as the one who wounded him. He has a bloodthirsty vendetta against the entire race. Bifur continues work as a huntsman, his aim with a boar-spear now even deadlier because of his manic-depressive condition and his need to defend his cousins.

~ Bofur has a large burden on his shoulders. He is forced to be the leader of the three because of Bifur’s accident, but he never complains. Bofur went to the same mines that Bifur did when he was very young. He still works there, overworked and underpaid, barely keeping up the house where he lives and cares for Bifur.

~ Bofur’s moods are infectious and therefore he tries to keep a cheerful aura at all times, not wanting to stain others with his hidden hurts. His motto is “That could’ve been worse” and he always reminds himself of it whenever he fears his pain is showing. The one time he lets himself loose is in battle and his friends find that they’re glad the mattock-armed miner usually hides his inner demons.

~ Bombur is the only one of the three to currently be married. His wife is Daloa daughter of Dranga and together they have eleven children. Bombur left his brother’s home to work as a part-time-chef/part-time-miner. He and Daloa, who works as a blacksmith in a nearby forge, split the cost of affording their home.

~ Bombur is a shy, modest fellow who rarely speaks to anyone but his family. This mostly comes from his past experiences of verbal cruelty, but only he and Bofur know about it. And though he may not look like much, Bombur is actually far stronger than he looks. He wields several knives and a wrought-iron ladle as weapons.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/808707/chapters/1526298  
> *2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1139415  
> *3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1147414/chapters/2324470  
> *4: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1081405


End file.
